1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to hinges, and more particularly, to a hinge used in a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ever increasing size of displays, the weight of the display also increases. Therefore, what is needed is a hinge capable of supporting heavier displays.